The Sad Pumpkin
by Melfa Sumi
Summary: Tak pernah ada yang tau, apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Isi tak sesuai judul. warning inside. Dedicate for #KaizoWeek2017 by Fanlady


**_The Sad Pumpkin_**

 _Dedicate for Event #KaizoWeek2017 by Fanlady_

Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Story belong to me

Warning : AU, OOC, oneshot, Death Chara, typo(s), dll.

Happy Reading~

Halloween adalah salah satu perayaan yang begitu dinanti masyarakat dunia. Suatu perayaan yang identik dengan kostum menakutkan, permen, juga labu. Semua orang, terutama anak-anak, begitu antusias menyambut Halloween. Namun orang dewasa pun juga senang menyambut halloween. Seperti Kaizo, pemuda berusia 26 tahun yang begitu menantikan perayaan Halloween tahun ini. Kenapa? Karena dia akan merayakan halloween untuk pertama kalinya bersama sang adik dan keluarga tercinta di kampung halaman. Tahun ini Kaizo memperoleh kesempatan pulang setelah begitu lama mengambil study dan bekerja di luar kota.

Sehari sebelum kepulangannya, Kaizo sudah membuat perencanaan kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan bersama sang adik, Fang, selama di rumah.

"Hm.. Tinggal membeli oleh-oleh," ucap Kaizo begitu sudah selesai membuat daftar dan juga membereskan beberapa barang.

"Ah iya. Sebaiknya aku menelfon rumah."

Dengan cepat, Kaizo meraih handphone dan menghubungi nomer tujuannya. Terdengar nada tunggu hingga suara sambungan terhubung.

[Halo?]

Suara anak kecil memasuki pendengaran Kaizo. Senyum mengembang diwajah pemuda oriental itu. Rasa senang terpancar jelas dari manik maroonnya.

"Fang ya?" tanya Kaizo sedikit ragu mendengar suara di seberang telfon.

[Bukan. Ini Boboiboy, temannya Fang.]

Kening Kaizo mengernyit mendengar jawaban itu. Dia bahkan sampai menatap handphone, memastikan nomer yang dituju adalah nomer telfon rumahnya.

"Ng... Temannya Fang ya? Lalu... Fang mana?"

[Fang sedang—Ah ini dia. Fang ada telfon untukmu.]

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat dan percakapan singkat antara dua anak laki-laki.

[Halo?]

"Ah! Fang, apa kabar?"

Kali ini Kaizo yakin kalau adiknya yang bicara.

[Kakak? Ini... Sungguh kakak?]

Nada riang dan terkejut dari adiknya membuat senyum Kaizo kembali terukir. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar suara Fang. Terakhir kali ia mendengar suara Fang saat adiknya itu berumur tujuh tahun. Ketika itu keluarganya datang Kesibukannya selama bekerja menyita waktu Kaizo, membuatnya lupa untuk menghubungi rumah dan menanyakan kabar keluarganya.

"Hehehe iya, ini kakak. Fang apa kab—"

Perkataan Fang terhenti begitu pekikan riang memasuki pendengaran diikuti keributan yang memancing kekehan kecil Kaizo.

'Dasar. Heboh sekali dia'

[Hehehehe... Maaf kak, Fang terlalu senang]

"Hahaha tak apa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

[Baik. Sangat baik. Kak, sebentar lagi halloween, Fang sudah buat kostum lho~] ucap Fang begitu antusias. Tampaknya Fang sangat ingin dipuji kakaknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, saat halloween nanti, perlihatkan pada kakak"

[Hee? Bagaimana caranya?]

Fang pikir, Kaizo ingin ia mengirimkan fotonya mengenakan kostum halloween. Fang yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, tentu belumlah paham bagaimana caranya. Meski sebenarnya, Fang bisa meminta tolong pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Ya tinggal perlihatkan saja."

[Ha?]

Sebisa mungkin Kaizo menahan senyum, tetapi sulit. Dia bisa membayangkan raut bingung adiknya.

"Halloween nanti kakak dirumah."

[Benarkah? Kakak pulang?! Kakak sungguh pulang?! Yeepeee~!! Yes! Yes! Hahahahah! Boi, kau dengar itu? Kakakku akan pulang!]

Lagi-lagi terdengar keributan diseberang telfon yang diselingi dengan gerutuan. Sungguh Kaizo bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehebohan Tang dan juga reaksi teman adiknya itu.

[Jadi kapan kakak pulang?]

"Besok siang."

[Baiklah. Nanti akan Fang beritau Ayah dan Ibu.]

"Iya, iya. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok."

[Iya kak~]

Setelahnya sambungan terputus. Senyum masih belum luntur dari wajah tampan Kaizo. Ia pun mengambil dompet dan kunci rumah. Segera Kaizo pergi membeli oleh-oleh.

'Fang pasti senang ku belikan coklat kesukaannya'

Memastikan semua aman, Kaizo pun mengunci pintu dan pergi belanja.

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo sudah siap dengan berbagai barang bawaan. Kembali ia memastikan segalanya sudah siap. Barang-barang di rumahnya sudah aman, juga sumber listrik dan api dalam keadaan mati.

Manik maroon itu melirik jam tangan. "Sudah jam sepuluh. Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang saja."

Mengingat tak adanya kendaraan pribadi, Kaizo memilih pulang ke kampung halaman menggunakan pesawat. Ia memanggil taksi dan sampai dibandara setengah jam kemudian. Naas, pesawat yang akan ia gunakan mengalami gangguan hingga penerbangannya delay.

"Hah... Semoga saja tidak akan lama."

Kaizo menunggu di bandara. Tiap menit terasa begitu lama bagi pemuda itu. Berulang kali Kaizo menanyakan mengenai keberangkatannya. Hingga akhirnya pada pukul lima sore, barulah pesawat bisa lepas landas.

Kaizo merasa beruntung. Ia tak perlu menunggu sampai seharian. Menurutnya halloween kali ini akan membawa keberuntungan dan suka cita untuknya. Namun, tak pernah ada yang tau, apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Sementara itu...

"Hei Fang kenapa labu buatanmu berwajah sedih?"

Boboiboy menatap heran labu yang tengah diukir temannya. Dilihat dari berbagai sudut, buah labu untuk hiasan halloween itu tampak muram. Bukan seperti miliknya yang tampak menyeringai. Padahal Fanglah yang mengajarkan Boboiboy bagaimana bentuk ukiran labu yang benar.

"... Benarkah?"

Fang sendiri tak menyadari hal itu. Menurutnya ukiran labu ditangannya biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh sedikitpun. Fang bahkan sampai memutar, menatap labu itu dari berbagai sisi.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Boi. Labu ini terlihat biasa saja."

"... Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja. Oh iya, kapan kakakmu sampai?"

"Seharusnya sudah dari tadi."

Fang menatap jam tangan yang menunjukan hampir pukul enam sore. Dia jadi khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya.

"Fang, apa labu ini sudah cukup?"

"Ah sudah. Sudah cukup. Besok datanglah. Akan ada banyak permen dirumahku. Lagipula orang tuamu juga belum pulang dari rumah kakekmu, 'kan?"

Boboiboy menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Lusa baru pulang."

"Bagus! Besok kemari saja. Ajak juga kakak sepupumu itu. Sekalian akan ku kenalkan dengan kak Kaizo!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Aku pulang dulu."

Boboiboy meletakan labu di atas meja. Ia berpamitan kepada orang tua Fang sebelum pulang. Seperginya Boboiboy, Fang menatap keenam labu dihadapannya. Ia memang meminta Bantuan Boboiboy untuk mengukir labu. Fang memperhatikan dengan cermat labu-labu itu dan barulah ia sadari adanya sedikit perbedaan disana.

 _Hei Fang, kenapa labumu berwajah sedih?_

Kembali pertanyaan Boboiboy terngiang dalam kepala Fang. Dia sendiri tak tau, kenapa 'wajah' labu buatannya tampak sedih.

'Semoga saja ini tak berarti apapun.'

Cukup lama Fang terdiam hingga suara bel menyentaknya. Buru-buru Fang menuju pintu depan.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," Fang berharap itu kakaknya.

Dan...

"Hai, Fang."

"Kakak!" pekik Fang riang. Ia menghambur dalam pelukan Kaizo. Rasa hangat memenuhi diri Fang. Rasa hangat dan juga kerinduan mendalam. Hal yang sama dirasakan juga oleh Kaizo

"Ibu! Ayah! Kakak sudah sampai!"

Fang membantu Kaizo membawa barang masuk. Kedua orang tua mereka menyambut Kaizo dengan hangat. Selama tiga tahun tak bertemu, tentu saja menimbulkan kerinduan yang mendalam dalam hati mereka.

"Kakak kenapa terlambat? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Fang mendahului ayah dan ibunya.

"Hehehe maaf, tadi ada gangguan, jadi penerbangan ditunda"

Tangan Kaizo mengacak rambut adiknya. Senyum lebar mengembang diwajah pemuda itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Ceritanya nanti lagi. Sekarang sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu. Fang bantu kakakmu bawa barang ke kamar," titah sang ibu pada putra bungsunya.

"Baik bu,"

Bersama dengan kakaknya, Fang membawa barang menuju kamar Kaizo yang telah lama tak ditempati, tetapi masih terawat dengan baik.

"Kak, kakak akan lama dirumah kan?" tanya Fang penuh harap.

"Tiga hari. Kakak libur tiga hari. Dan semoga saja tak ada panggilan tugas mendadak," ucap Kaizo sembari memgedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pekerjaan Kaizo sebagai dokter terkadang tak bisa mentolelir waktu. Dia bisa saja dipanggil mendadak saat ada tugas penting, meski ia sudah meminta izin libur.

Fang menunduk dalam. Ia tau kalau kakaknya sibuk, tetapi sesekali dia ingin egois. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

Melihat raut sedih adiknya, Kaizo mengusap lembut kepala Fang.

"Jangan sedih begitu, yang jelas, kita rayakan halloween besok dengan suka cita."

"Iya.."

Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Kaizo. Panggilan sang ibu menyentak keduanya yang segera menuju dapur. Makan malam keluarga itu begitu dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Kepulangan Kaizo menjadi pelengkap ditengah suka cita menyambut perayaan halloween.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Perayaan halloween dimulai. Fang dan Kaizo menghoas rumah mereka dengan berbagai ornamen khas halloween. Kaizo juga menata berbagai coklat dan permen oleh-oleh yang dibawanya. Berulang kali Fang mendapat teguran karena diam-diam akan mengambil permen dan coklat kesukaannya. Kakak adik itu tampak begitu ceria, menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga tak terasa waktu sudah senja.

"Boboiboy, kak Ocho ayo masuk. Ibu ku sudah memasak yang spesial malam ini," ucap Fang mempersilahkan Boboiboy beserta sepupu temannya itu masuk.

Fang malam itu mengenakan kostum labu, yang menurut Boboiboy sangat cocok dengan Fang. Di ruang makan, segalanya sudah siap. Fang memperkenalkan Kaizo pada Boboiboy. Mereka semua makan malam bersama.

"Nah, ayo kita foto dulu," ucap Kaizo begitu makan malam selesai. Ia mengambil beberapa gambar keluarganya, juga foto Fang yang tengah tertawa bersama Boboiboy.

"Biar saya yang fotokan," tawar Ocho pada Kaizo.

Tak lucu jika Kaizo justru tak ikut berfoto padahal ini halloween pertamanya di rumah setelah sekian lama, bukan? Ocho pun banyak mengambil foto kebersamaan Kaizo dengan keluarganya. Ia juga banyak mengambil gambar Fang dan Kaizo.

"Kakak, kakak. Trick or treat!" seru Fang sambil menyodorkan sebuah keranjang pada Kaizo.

"Hahahah iya, iya. Kakak hampir lupa."

Ia mengisi keranjang adiknya, juga Boboiboy dengan banyak permen dan coklat. Kaizo begitu menikmati malam halloween ini. Namun, dering handphone menghentikan kesenangannya. Kaizo menjauh ke sudut ruangan. Fang mengamati kakaknya itu lamat. Dari raut wajah dan gerak gerik Kaizo, Fang bisa menebak kalau ada panggilan mendadak.

"Fang maaf. Kakak harus kembali malam ini. Besok ada jadwal operasi yang harus kakak penuhi," ucap Kaizo penuh penyesalan.

Fang sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Apa... Tak bisa ditunda? Tak bisa digantikan orang lain?"

Fang merasa tak ingin membiarkan Kaizo pergi malam itu juga. Sesuatu mengusik hati Fang. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa... Takut. Takut kakaknya tak kan kembali lagi. Takut kakaknya tak kan bisa ia temui lagi.

"Fang, kakak juga ingin di sini dulu. Tapi, kakak tak bisa. Ada satu nyawa yang harus kakak selamatkan."

Fang ingin protes. Namun, semua perkataannya bagai tersangkut di tenggorokan. Anak 10 tahun itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Kaizo mengusap rambut adiknya lembut sebelum ia bicara pada orang tua, dan pergi ke kamarnya guna membereskan barang.

"Maaf, Yah, Bu, Kaizo pergi dulu," pamitnya diambang pintu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan."

Manik maroon Kaizo menangkap sosok Fang yang menunduk dalam disamping kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan merengkuh adiknya itu lembut.

"Fang, jangan sedih. Jadilah anak pintar, patuh pada Ayah dan Ibu. Tolong gantikan kakak jaga Ayah dan Ibu ya?"

Perkataan lembut Kaizo membuat Fang merasa sesak. Matanya memanas dan entah mengapa, air mata mengalir begitu saja. Fang membalas pelukan kakaknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan Kaizo.

"Kakak jangan pergi... Iks... Kakak di rumah saja... Temani Fang... Iks..iks..."

Tangan Kaizo bergerak, mengusap lembut punggung adiknya.

"Kakak akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis. Berjanjilah pada kakak kalau Fang akan jadi anak yang baik dan memenuhi permintaan kakak tadi."

Awalnya Fang tak mau. Dia masih saja memeluk kakaknya, hingga akhirnya, Fang mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan. Kakak adik itu saling menautkan jari kelingking. Senyuman lembut mengembang di wajah Kaizo. Ia puas. Sangat puas adiknya mau menurut.

"Kak, hati-hati dijalan,"

"Iya!"

Fang menatap punggung kakaknya yang menjauhi pekarangan dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Air mata Fang semakin deras mengalir.

Kaizo tak berhenti menatap jam tangannya. Ia harap dirinya tak terlambat untuk keberangkatan pesawat terakhir.

"Tolong lebih cepat "

"Baik."

Beruntung, supir taksi itu tau jalur alternatif menuju bandara hingga ia bisa dengan cepat sampai. Segera Kaizo menuju loket dan ia berhasil mendapatkan tiket pesawat yang diinginkan. Setelahnya, terdengar panggilan bagi penumpang pesawat yang akan dinaiki Kaizo. Pemuda itu segera check in.

'Untunglah masih sempat' batinnya lega begitu sudah berada dalam pesawat.

Kaizo memandang hasil jepretan kameranya. Ia sudah mengirimkan beberapa foto pada Ocho saat berada di taksi. Fang tersenyum lebar melihat foto Fang yang tertawa bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

'Semoga saja tahun depan bisa merayakan lagi'

Di non aktifkannya handphone sebelum masuk dalam tas. Ia sempat berdoa sebelum pesawat mulai bersiap lepas landas. Namun, sesuatu terjadi sesaat setelah pesawat take off. Guncangan hebat terasa oleh Kaizo dan seluruh penumpang pesawat. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Yang Kaizo tau, kepanikan terjadi setelah guncangan terasa diikuti dengan sisi kiri badan pesawat menabrak menara pengawas. Dan saat itu juga, pandangan Kaizo menjadi gelap.

'Fang...'

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

Keesokan paginya televisi dihebohkan dengan berita mengenai pesawat yang tergelincir tak berapa lama setelah lepas landas. Ayah dan Ibu, serta Fang berkumpul di ruang tengah mendengarkan berita itu. Nama-nama korban jiwa terpampang dilayar kaca.

Seketika tangis pecah saat nama Kaizo muncul. Jenazah pemuda itu dengan mudah diidentifikasi dari kartu identitas di sakunya.

Ibu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan sang ayah saat mereka pergi tiba dirumah sakit tempat jenazah Kaizo berada. Fang sendiri tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Otak Fang terasa berhenti bekerja. Air mata mengalir tanpa adanya isak tangis.

"Ka..kak? I-ini... Bercanda kan?"

Fang sungguh tak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh matanya. Segala ingatan Fang mengenai sehari sebelumnya meledak dalam kepala. Semua kehangatan, semua kebahagiaan yang begitu terasa, bagai lenyap begitu saja.

Fang tak tau lagi. Tubuhnya bergerak memeluk tubuh dingin kakak tercintanya. Tangisnya semakin deras diikuti teriakannya yang memanggil-manggil Kaizo, meminta kakaknya untuk kembali bangun. Namun percuma. Semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

Saat pemakaman Kaizo, Fang tampak diam dia tak bicara apapun. Hanya menangis tanpa suara. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau perayaan halloween tahun ini menjadi perayaan pertama dan terakhirnya bersama dengan Kaizo.

'Kak, Fang berjanji. Fang akan penuhi semua keinginan terakhir kakak. Fang janji.'

~~~~~ The End~~~~~~~

 _Hai semua~_

 _perkenalkan, saya author baru disini O_

 _ini fanfict pertama saya di ffn. semoga kalian semua suka~_

 _layaknya sebuah karya tak ada yang sempurna. untuk itu, mohon kritik sarannya ya~_

 _salam_

 _Melfa Shumi_


End file.
